


Kiss and make up

by katychan666



Series: The drunk adventures of Malec [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Alec, Drunkenness, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Romance, making up after a fight, malec feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After having a fight with Magnus, Izzy decides to drag her brother to a party, so that he could forget about their fight. While Alec agrees to go with her, he ends up drinking a bit too much and Magnus learns that drunk side of Alec is quite amusing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse for me to write a fanfic with drunk!Alec really  
> I am really sorry if the characters are ooc ~  
> But I still hope that you liked it?
> 
> (Also, the title sucks, I know... I'm terrible when it comes to naming my fanfics xD)

Alec wasn't in a good mood. At. All. His sister, Isabelle, had dragged him to a party, which ended up pretty bad for Alec. Earlier that day, Alec had a fight with Magnus. Thinking back about it, he couldn’t even remember what the two of them were fighting about, it was that meaningless and so stupid, yet enough to bring the young Shadowhunter down. Even though he couldn’t remember what the fight was about, he could still remember the look in Magnus’ eyes; he had never seen him so mad. Magnus had rarely gotten angry at him, so Alec knew that he must’ve said something pretty bad to make him look so angry and the fact that he couldn’t remember what he said, made him even more uneasy. He wanted to apologise, but he didn’t know what he should be apologising for, so he just decided to ignore the warlock that day.

That was the reason why Isabelle had invited him along, so that he could forget about that stupid fight and have a good time. Izzy cared about her brother, so it killed her to see him so down. Because Alec didn’t want to talk about it, even though she knew that it had to do something with Magnus, Isabelle decided not to ask him more questions and make him feel uncomfortable; she didn’t want to be too pushy. While Alec thought that going along with Izzy to the party was a good idea at first, the moment that he actually found himself at the party, he had completely changed his mind and regretted his stupid decision to go with Isabelle. He wasn’t a person that liked going to parties, especially without Magnus, so he really didn’t know what to do with himself. Izzy tried to get him into a good mood, she really did. She tried dragging her brother to the dance floor, but that didn’t help. She then tried to buy him some drinks, to make him feel a bit at ease, but at that moment, he wasn’t in the mood. Talking to him didn’t help either, because Alec was just too damn stubborn, Izzy got fed up with Alec’s mood swings. She loved her brother, but in the end she ended up being completely frustrated and she stormed off to God only knows where. That way, Alec found himself completely alone, in the middle of club packed with people.

Alec cursed and looked around the club, sighing, and feeling completely out of his comfort zone. The dance floor was completely packed with people, mundanes, dancing together. The bodies were intertwined, dancing in the rhythm of the music. He could smell alcohol and sweat in the air, a frown forming between his eyebrows and he shook his head; he didn’t get why people liked parties like that. It would be better if Jace was there with him, then at least he would have someone that he could actually talk to. But no, Jace wasn’t there; he was too busy with chasing Clary around and Alec huffed angrily. In the end, the young man put his hands into his pocked and slowly made his way to the bar, where he quickly sat down and ordered himself a drink, hoping that he didn’t attract too much attention from other people. The Shadowhunters ordered himself a strong, alcohol drink, because in all honesty, he had to admit that Izzy was right; he needed one. Period. He wanted to get drunk and forget about the horrible day.

When Alec finally received his drink, he took the glass into his hands and started playing with it as he was watching the reddish liquid in it. It wasn’t like him to drink often, so he hesitated a little bit about making the first sip; knowing that after the first one, the next ones wouldn’t be so difficult to make. As he was sitting down, a random girl sat down next to him and Alec groaned when he noticed that the girl appeared to be looking straight at him. The girl had long blonde hair, blue eyes and was dressed in pretty revealing clothes. So much for that much needed peace that he longed for! He rolled his eyes and tried his best to hide his annoyance, ignoring the girl. But from past experiences, he knew that she probably wouldn’t go away, no matter how much he tried to ignore her presence.

“Hi,” said the blonde girl and sent Alec a warm smile. That was when Alec finally turned to her and he forced back a small smile, quickly turning back and staring at his glass. Alec then brought his glass up to his lips and took a big sip of his drink. Not being used to drinking, Alec was a bit taken off guard when he swallowed the drink, not expecting it to be so strong. The liquid burned his throat as he swallowed it and he started coughing at the process, quickly placing a palm in front of his mouth. A comfortable heat polled inside of his stomach, spreading throughout his entire body, his face warming up as well. He sighed when he heard the blonde laughing and he gave her an unamused look. “You can’t hold your liquor, can you?” she asked and leaned a bit closer to him.

“Excuse me?” snapped Alec, this time making sure that he showed his annoyance, but that didn’t seem to bother the girl. Surprisingly, that didn’t bother the other one as well. In fact, it kind of seemed to encourage her and Alec started mentally cursing himself.

“Oh nothing,” she said innocently and fluttered her long eyelashes, still coming closer to Alec. “I haven’t seen you around here before,” she then went on by saying and Alec said something under his breath as he emptied his glass, closing his eyes as he swallowed and then ordered himself another drink, trying his best to ignore the girl. Unfortunately, Alec knew what she was doing and he didn’t like it at all. “Is it your first time? You know, being here.”

“Yeah,” said Alec and took his phone out of his pocket, just to see if he had any new texts. His heart fell just a little bit when he saw that he had none; he was half of expecting Magnus to text, because when they would argue, Magnus was always the first one to contact him. However, that was the first time that Magnus had ignored him for such a long time and Alec’s chest tightened just a little bit, guilt crawling in. He gripped the glass when the bartender handed it to him and sighed, still staring to the screen of his phone.

“And you came alone?” was another question that the girl asked.

“Yeah,” said Alec again, not really paying attention to what she was saying; he was too lost in his thoughts and worrying about his relationship with Magnus. He nervously went to the texts that he had previously exchanged with Magnus and then started typing a text to Magnus with his shaky fingers, but in the end decided not to send it. He didn’t even know what to say. He was afraid that Magnus might’ve been too angry with him and he didn’t want to add any more fire to their fight. He chewed on his lower lip and then closed his eyes, almost jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his left and noticed that the blonde was now really close to him.

“Problems with girlfriend?” asked the girl and smiled, taking the phone from his hands and placed it down, locking the screen. She then gently touched his arm and ran her fingers over one of his runes and Alec saw that her eyes lit up. “Such interesting tattoos,” she said and then looked up at him again. “I can make you forget about your girlfriend and… your troubles with relationships. I am really good at that. You could say that I had a special _talent_ for that,” she added with a sly smile and came really close to his face.

“No thanks,” muttered Alec and clenched his jaw. “Now go away.”

The blonde girl puffed her cheeks and then let out a small giggle, not allowing Alec’s bad mood to bring her down as well. She then just shrugged and got onto her legs, taking the drink that she ordered with her and have Alec another wink. “I get it,” she said, a sly smirk appearing on his face. “You’ll change your mind as the night goes on, you’ll see… they all do,” she added, before finally disappearing from Alec’s sight.

When the Shadowhunter found himself to be completely alone again, he let out a hitched breath and leaned onto the counter, supporting his head on his elbow. He unlocked his phone screen again, his heart fastening when he saw that he still didn’t have any new texts. Annoyed, he placed his phone back into his pocket and quickly emptied his glass again.

With that on his mind, Alec buried his face into his palms. Suddenly, he felt annoyed with Magnus. He wasn’t sad anymore, no. He was annoyed, because the warlock wouldn’t even contact him in a time like that. Wasn’t he worried about him? How he was? At that moment, Alec got an impression that Magnus didn’t really care for him. But then again, it was his fault that they had gotten into a fight. Probably. Alec frowned and started thinking what he could’ve done wrong that would piss Magnus so much. Could it be the fact that instead of going on a date with him, he stayed with Jace, because he and Clary were having troubles? Alec quickly shook his head and crossed his arms on top of his chest. That couldn’t be it; could it? Was Magnus jealous? Of Jace?

“No way,” whispered the young man. Would the High Warlock of Brooklyn really get so jealous of something like that? “He’s really angry with me, isn’t he?” he asked himself, but gained a confused look from the bartender. “I should apologise,” he then added and nodded, finally taking the phone into his hands and decided to finally send a text to Magnus.

_I am sorry, Magnus. We need to talk, give me a call when you feel like it._

* * *

 

An hour or so had passed since Alec had started drinking and by that point, he didn’t even know how many drinks he had. All that he knew was that he had far too many, since even standing on his own appeared to be an impossible thing to do. On the other hand, he had nowhere to go, so sitting in front of the bar was all that he could really do. He was again looking at his phone screen, feeling completely miserable and found himself to be missing Magnus a lot. It’s been a while since he had sent that text to his boyfriend, but he still received no replies. Not only that, but little by little, he was beginning to feel sick and he could only hope that he wasn’t going to throw up; there was no way that he could make it to the bathroom in that state. However, that still didn’t stop him from ordering another drink and emptying the glass almost immediately. By then, the taste of alcohol didn’t bother him anymore and to his intoxicated state, it honestly seemed like juice; it wasn’t even strong anymore.

Then suddenly, Alec’s phone suddenly buzzed and the young man’s eyes widened as he struggled to unlock the phone screen. A childish smile spread across his face when he saw Magnus’ name written on the screen and he exhaled; finally, he decided to write back. To Alec it didn’t even matter anymore if they were fighting before or not, he just wanted to see his boyfriend. He narrowed his eyes and spent quite some time with reading the text, because his brain needed long time to comprehend what Magnus was saying in his text.

**_Alexander, hi. I wanted to contact you earlier, because, yes, we definitely need to have a talk… but before I was busy with a client. Now, however, I am finally done with the work and if you’re still up, I can give you a call and we can talk over the phone. Or if you feel like it, you can come over. I also wish to apologise, because I was acting like a child before, and doing it in person would be better than dealing with this over the phone._ **

Alec blinked a few times and reread the text a few times, because it was just so damn long. He then yawned and chuckled; Magnus wanted to see him. That was the only thing that he managed to get from that text and the smile remained on his face, happy to see that Magnus had already forgiven him. His heart sped up once he hit the reply button and started writing back the reply, which said:

_Magnus I want to see you too. Come here and pick me up, we can talk here_

Satisfied with what he wrote, Alec reread his text a couple of times, just trying to make sure that it was appropriate. Because of his drunken state, there were a lot of mistakes in the text, but he didn’t notice that. To Alec, the text seemed perfect at that moment and he quickly hit the sent button and then leaned against the bar, happily closing his eyes and moving his body to the rhythm of the music, humming the melody of it to himself. His eyes quickly opened when his phone buzzed again and he bit his lower lip again once he saw that Magnus had replied to him once again.

**_You’ll have to be more specific, angel. Where exactly are you? Also, you have an awful amount of spelling mistakes, is everything okay?_ **

Alec giggled and gripped his phone; Magnus was worried about him. The Shadowhunter happily hummed to himself and nodded to the phone, even though Magnus wasn’t really there to see him nodding to the question if he was feeling okay. Without thinking twice, he wrote a quick text back to his boyfriend.

_I’m in a club._

**_Which club?_ **

Alec took in a deep breath and then looked around the room, trying to remember what the name of the club was. A furrow between his eyebrows deepened as he tried to think, but all that he managed to do was to get a headache, so he decided to stop thinking. On the other hand, how the hell was he supposed to know the name of the club? It was Izzy who regularly went there, so he should just ask Isabelle for help anyways. He then wrote back a reply, saying:

_I dunno. Ask Izzy, she brought me here._

**_Are you drunk?_ **

When Alec’s phone buzzed again, he pressed his lips together and he let out a sigh. How did Magnus know that he was drunk, the young man really couldn’t get it? Maybe his boyfriend was psychic or something… you never know with warlocks. A playful smile spread across his face, before he finally pressed the reply button and replied to Magnus’ text.

_Maybe?_

**_Honestly, Alec… Anyways, wait for me there, I’ll be there in a second._ **

Alec smiled when he read the new text and dragged his tongue over his lower lip. Just as he was about to type back a reply, that he couldn’t wait to see the other one, he was interrupted when someone sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Alec quickly turned around and frowned when he saw that exact girl sitting next to him once again. Since he was in a lot better mood this time, Alec gave her a wide, drunken smile.

“What’s up?” asked the girl, gently biting into her lower lip as she moved closer to the other one again, Alec not moving away this time. He was too oblivious to whatever she had on her mind. Besides, he was too happy to care about her anyway. Magnus was going to be there any second, so talking to her was just going to make the time pass by quicker.

Alec blinked a few times at the question and then looked up. What was up? He frowned and then tilted his head to the side a little bit. “The ceiling?” he replied and looked up again, watching the lights dancing on the ceiling to the rhythm of the music that was currently playing at the club. His answer seemed to confuse the other one as well, but in the end, she started laughing.

“No, I was just asking you how -” she started, but then made a pause when she noticed that Alec seemed to be paying more attention to the lights than to her. That was when she realised that the young man must’ve been pretty drunk at that point and a victorious smile spread across her lips. “Never mind,” she said and then took Alec’s hand into his own, pulling him up onto his legs and started dragging him towards the dance floor.

Alec let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly pulled up onto his legs. As he got up, his vision became blurry and dizzy, feeling completely lost and disoriented as he was being pulled towards a swarm of people on the dance floor. A lump formed in his stomach and he pressed his lips tightly together, feeling sick down to his stomach. Because he wasn’t paying too much attention to when he was going, he bumped into a few people on his way and then stumbled against his own feet, squeezing the girl’s hand tightly and then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, to keep a better support for himself. “Where are we going?” he forced out, not really paying attention to her, since he was forcing himself not to throw up.

“Dancing,” she replied and seemed to be pleased with Alec holding her like that.

“I don’t feel so good,” muttered Alec.

“I know,” replied the girl and wrapped her arms around Alec’s neck once they finally made their way to the dance floor, pulling the Shadowhunter close to her and started swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music. “But don’t worry, I’m here to make you feel better. You’ll see.”

“T-that’s not what I mean,” stammered Alec and wanted to push the girl away, but was too weak to do so. His body heated up, his breathing going rapid and uneven, his knees buckling since he couldn’t stand on his own properly. Without warning, the girl spun them around, far too quickly for Alec’s liking and his stomach made a flop. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep it in much longer, so he pushed her away with more determination this time and was able to free himself from her arms. However, when he started going to the bathroom, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“B-bathroom,” said Alec, his hair completely wet at front and stuck to his forehead from sweating.

“But you still owe me a dance,” she stated stubbornly and pulled Alec into a hug once again. However, the hug didn’t last long, because a tall man stepped closer to them. She looked to the right and her eyes widened when she saw him; he was gorgeous. Alec, on the other hand, recognised him and his eyes literally lit up. The sickness that was present before, fled away in a blink of an eye and he quickly straightened himself up.

It took Magnus a while to figure out where Alec was. He had to contact Isabelle, who told him where she had last seen Alec and was quite surprised to learn that Alec wasn't with him. Frankly, when she left him there, she was expecting Alec to leave the club and go over to Magnus' place. After he had finally learned where his boyfriend was, he wasted no time and went there straight away. Knowing that Alexander was drunk, he just wanted to take him home and he somehow hoped that they would be able to have a normal conversation after that.

When he stepped into the club, his eyes located Alec almost immediately and he was quite surprised when he saw his lover on the dance floor. Alec didn't dance, he wouldn't even agree to dance with him. Knowing that, jealousy stroke him when he saw a blonde hugging the other male. Alec, however, didn't seem to be too into the dance. When he stepped closer to the duo, he could see that Alec was a mess. His face was flushed and sweaty, barely able to stand on his own. That was the reason why he was holding onto the girl, so that he could stand up.

“He doesn’t owe you anything,” said Magnus, his voice cold.

“Magnus,” whispered Alec and a bright smile was spread across his face as he stepped closer to his boyfriend. Magnus' facial expression softened up just a little bit; Alec's bright smile was just too precious not to melt his heart. “You finally came,” he then added and as he took another step closer to him, he tripped over his own feet, quickly grabbing himself onto the girl, to prevent himself from falling onto the floor. Magnus, on the other hand, didn't seem too keen on what he saw and he raised an eyebrow when he saw that the girl blushed into deep shades of red as the Shadowhunter held onto her.

“Come here,” said the warlock and signed his boyfriend to come closer. Alec quickly released the girl and headed to Magnus, his heart beating with excitement when the other one spread his arms, Alec walking right into the warm embrace. Alec relaxed when he felt Magnus' arms wrap themselves around his body and he melted right against his body, too weak to stand on his own anyway. He buried his face into the crook of Magnus' neck and closed his eyes. Magnus looked to the girl, whose eyes and mouth were wide open; it seemed like she finally understood. 'Go away,' mouthed Magnus to the girl and she quickly moved away. Magnus then looked down and bit his lower lip, burying his fingers into Alec’s coal black hair and pressed a quick kiss against the other's temple. “Feeling better?”

Alec pulled back just a little and looked at Magnus' face, a childish smile spreading across his face. He nodded and gently touched Magnus’ face, completely mesmerised by him. At the moment, Alec was completely fascinated by how angelic his boyfriend looked under the dim lights of the club. Magnus chuckled, his entire body shaking with laughter when Alec skimmed his fingers over his eyelids, Magnus' eyes slowly closing. “So shiny,” said Alec.

“What is?”

“Your eyes,” said Alec, admiring Magnus' makeup. “They're sparkling.”

When Magnus realised that Alec must've been talking about his eyeshadow, he had to supress back a laughter and he squeezed him a bit closer. He didn't like the fact that Alec went out and got himself drunk, however, he still had to admit it to himself that Alec was an adorable drunk. “You're a mess,” said Magnus with a smirk. “How much did you have?”

Alec pressed his lips together as he was trying to remember. A furrow formed between his eyebrows and Magnus leaned in, kissing that spot, completely confusing Alec at the process. Thanks to Magnus, he had forgotten what the question was and he chewed on his lower lip. “What was the question?”

“It doesn't matter,” said Magnus and pulled completely back. He then took Alec's hand into his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Let's get out of here. I'll take you back to the Institute.”

“Why?” asked Alec, sulking. “You said that I could come over,” he then added stubbornly.

“Fine,” said Magnus. “Then let's go to my place.”

* * *

 

Once in Magnus' apartment, the warlock helped Alec to make his way to his sofa. When Alec sat down, Magnus sat down as well, scooting quite close to him. He looked into Alec's eyes, whose were looking back at him. The older male could tell that his boyfriend was trying really hard to keep eye contact with him, but he would get distracted every now and then, looking around Magnus' apartment, then back at his lover and the warlock couldn't help but to grin really. He gently ran his fingers through Alec's hair again and watched how the other one closed his eyes, almost purring at the touch.

“Just like Chairman Meow,” said Magnus to himself and looked to the corner, where his kitten was currently sleeping. Alec lazily opened his eyes and gave Magnus another drunk smile, who returned him the smile as well and raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Alec appeared to be preparing himself to start a conversation.

Alec's mind was still in a haze, but the fight that he and Magnus had earlier that day flashed his mind and he slowly straightened himself up, attempting to have a serious conversation with the other. He placed his hands together in his lap and opened his lips, but nothing came out of them and he then closed them again. He looked up and noticed that Magnus was patiently waiting for him to start talking. “You...” slowly started Alec and looked at the other.

“Hmm?”

“You were jealous,” he then finally said and smiled.

“Jealous?”

“Of Jace,” said Alec and chuckled when he noticed a horrified look in Magnus' eyes. Magnus' pride and ego would never allow him to admit it out loud that he was indeed jealous that Alec chose Jace instead of him. “Are you still angry?” blurted out Alec in the end.

Magnus sighed and leaned back in his sofa, slowly shaking his head. He might have been angry with Alec earlier that day for cancelling their date plans, but by then he had already forgotten all about it. It was just a stupid example of jealousy really. The fact that Alec chose Jace instead of him angered him at that moment, but as soon as their fight was over, he felt stupid for acting like a child. “No, I am not angry with you anymore,” he said and his facial expression softened up when he saw Alec's bright smile and a quiet 'yes' leaving his mouth. “Isabelle told me that the fight had gotten to you and that was why she took you to that club,” he then said. “If I had any idea that that fight would hurt you so much, then I would have never... It was very wrong of me to make you choose between me the Wayland boy.”

Alec nodded and opened up his mouth, but then closed it as his brain was still processing all of Magnus' words. “You were jealous.”

“That's the only thing you got from all of that?” asked Magnus.

“Yes,” replied Alec proudly, beaming at Magnus as he clumsily straddled the warlock's legs.

Magnus had to admit it, he was quite amused by the way that Alec was acting around him while drunk. He wrapped an arm around Alec's waist, so that the other wouldn't fall down and then watched the other how he leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. Magnus' fingers found their way under Alec's chin and he held his face close as they shared another kiss, much longer and sweeter. Being so close to Alec, he could definitely smell the alcohol on him and when Alec's tongue found its way into his mouth, he could taste it as well. But it wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all. Alec's head started spinning when their tongues brushed against each other, battling for dominance. It was battle that Alec was more than happy to lose and he gladly allowed Magnus to take the lead in their kiss.

When they broke their kiss, Magnus cupped Alec's face and let out a hitched breath. He bit down onto his own lip as he gently caressed one of the younger one's cheeks. “Maybe I was jealous,” he said in the end and the corners of Alec's lips curled up into a proud 'told-you-so' smile. “Now, let's go to bed, darling.”

“Yeah,” said Alec and slowly got onto his legs, taking Magus' hand into his own and then turned to Magnus. "I'm sorry as well," he then muttered and received another kiss from Magnus, whose lips spread into a grin as he dragged him towards the bedroom.

There needed to be no more words exchanged, their fight was already long forgotten.

* * *

 

**Morning**

“Hello?” said Magnus, replying to the phone call that Alec had received, since the other one was busy with other things.

“Magnus?” replied the voice of Isabelle and he could tell that she was confused. “Is everything okay with Alec?” she asked and he could hear the concern in her voice.

“Alexander is well,” replied Magnus, a smirk appearing on his face when he heard swearing coming from his bathroom. “He is just recovering from the last night,” he added and chuckled when the door of the bathroom opened.

Out of the bathroom stepped Alec, whose face was drained of colour and he was paler than usual. He was feeling like shit; his head hurt and he was feeling sick. He had spent the entire morning throwing up and the fact that Magnus' eyes appeared to be laughing at him wasn't helping either. “It's your fault,” said Alec angrily and threw himself onto Magnus' bed, burying his face into a pillow. “I am never drinking again!” he then yelled, his stomach spasming again.

“Why not?” asked Magnus. “You are such a cute drunk, darling.”

“Shut up,” said Alec, annoyed and turned around from the traitor that he had to call his boyfriend. He then pulled the bedcovers over his head and groaned again, Magnus' laughter filling his ears.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
